


season 15

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Established Friendship, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Gen, Hunter Retirement (Supernatural), Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, poem, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: charlie is the best person you know; you're glad you ran away together.





	season 15

*

She was the most brilliant person you knew.

She was sitting at her tablet,  rapidly typing away on plastic keys,  possibly bringing down another corporate empire,  perhaps building yet another database . You were breathless, drawn in by the slight tug on her lips, but the fiery determination shining in her eyes.

She was the kindest person you knew.

She was stopping to talk with some local children, squatting down to their level, magenta blazer pulling firm across her shoulders as she offered them some candy, asking their thoughts on the weather and bumblebees .  She offered laughter, warmth, soft assurances, longing look following the youngsters as they darted back to their games .

She was the most beautiful person you knew.

She was dragging you to yet another store, insisting it was time for another power suit upgrade.  You  begrudgingly tagged along,  playfully feigning annoyance at the  brightly colored trousers she tried to recommend,  secretly falling in love with each pair you  were forced to try on .  She was beaming in pride, fondness fading into triumph as she forced you to follow through on the purchases, her smirk at her accomplishment sending your pulse into overdrive .

She was the loneliest person you knew.

She rarely spoke of her mother, had only told you in passing of the found family she had acquired before. But it was a different life, she claimed. They were part of a world she didn't long to return to, part of a world you had both decided to flee.  Sometimes, she still succumbed to wistfulness, fingers hovering over a number she had yet to delete from her phone, longing carving valleys into her crown .

She was the most playful person you knew.

The Queen of Moondoor had never  truly disappeared, though she had surrendered her crown to another .  But in the woods behind your cabin in Canada, she would still seek out adventure, dancing between the trees with a wooden blade in hand, parrying your every attempt to usurp her .

She was the most caring person you knew.

When you succumbed to a horrendous series of sniffles, she offered you tea and broth and quilts.  When your shoulder  was dislocated whilst reparing the warding around your property, she  carefully guided it back into place, spending hours after  delicately tracing over every inch of your back as you shared hot water, candles flickering as the bubbles  slowly dissolved into oblivion .

She was the most charming person you knew.

She had won over the hearts of most of the townspeople, their newest archivist sweet and detail-oriented .  She never missed a birthday, and she always made sure to check in with her closest acquaintances, securing you both a safe niche in the tight-knit community .

She was the most convincing person you knew.

When she had asked for your help to fake her demise, you had been hesitant, unsure. But she had won you over, a reminder of your mutual desire to escape the fold, to return to some semblance of normalcy.  She had convinced you with the plan's simplicity and completely claimed you in her confident bravado .

She was the most affectionate person you knew.

While your relationship had never grown beyond close confidants, platonic life partners, you shared an understanding that you were the only two that could confide in each other .  The second bedroom was soon abandoned in favour of shared heat, the separate wardrobes becoming one solitary unit . She was always warm caresses, solid embraces, lingering gestures of adoration.

She was the most determined person you knew.

She often would stay up for hours to finish her latest projects, sometimes missing several nights of sleep in her pursuits .  She would never give up on a TV show, suffering through 15 seasons of even the most ridiculous mockumentary series you had ever seen .  She would try to save every broken soul that passed your door, the collection of wayward pups and kits and birds  constantly growing larger and larger .

She was the best person you knew.

You hadn't hesitated for a moment to accept her invitation, trusting in her courage, her resilience, her strength, her intelligence . She had confided in you, begging for you to abandon the only life you had  truly known.  But you knew- This amazing woman who had bested alternate realms, who had outwitted primordial beings and cultists and Fey and even her own mind- You knew that she deserved to retire . And you would not pass up the chance to spend your life at the side of the bravest woman you knew.

She was the most wonderful person you knew.

And this was the greatest decision you had made yet.

*


End file.
